Cihan Guild
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Arthur has sworn revenge against the Char. Now that they have injured Alfred, nothing will keep him from revenge. Guild Wars crossover.


**Shay: This is a crossover with Guild Wars. I love Guild Wars! I don't own either, and I'm not sure who should comment with me. At the bottom will be a list of parings. **

**Page break**

The city of Ascalon was a very beautiful city. Or at least, it had been before the burning. It was always told that way to the children of Tyra. The day of the burning set the motions in forward for the formation of the strongest guild ever, the Cihan Guild was created from the day of the burning.

Page break

In the Shiverpeaks, Erik walked through the snowy forest quietly. Hr had just had a fight with his brother, Berwald, and had left home for a while to think. As he walked through the forest, he froze, as he ran into a Char.

The Char. A race that had been trying to invade Tyra for centuries. They were large, and orange cats that were bi-pedal. It was Erik's unlucky day to run into one of them. His world went black as the war club the Char used connected to his head.

Back in their home village, Berwald was searching for his brother. He had let Erik leave after their latest fight, and apparently Erik had gone to Mathais, who had taken Berwald's side. He looked up when the town watcher screamed, and his eyes widened as he watched the Char invade the city. He never would forgive himself for sending his brother into the Shiverpeaks alone.

Page break

In Ascalon, Alfred his with Mathew in the ruins of the orphanage. Their parents had died when they were young, and there was little they could do. Both watched with terror as the Char killed everyone who dared to cross their path.

At the same time, Arthur ran through the streets, just trying to survive. He stopped in front of the ruins of the orphanage, and felt a tiny hand grab his pants leg.

"In here!" It's not safe out there," Alfred hissed, pulling Arthur in with him. The three would hide there during the burning.

Page break

Lukas carried Gilbert and Ludwig in his arms as he walked through the silent woods. The Ranger had to care for his younger siblings, and if that meant leaving Tyra, then he would.

"You! Boy! What are you doing?" Lukas turned, eyebrow raised as a Canthan man aproached him. He had two small children in his arms, and another walking next to him.

"Getting my brothers out of here," Lukas sighed.

"I'll go with you. There's somewhere safe in Cantha we can stay," the man smiled, his dark eyes flashing, "I'm Julius, these two are Feliciano and Lovino, and that one's Francis."

Lukas nodded, "Lukas. That one, Gilbert, and this one is Ludwig."

"Let's get going," Julius smiled, leading them through the forest.

Page break

Sadiq walked through the Canthan streets with Gupta. The two had left Heraclese back at the boarding house, while they tried to find a new guild hall. Sadiq realized that with the problems going on in Tyra, new guild members would be pouring in. They just needed a Guild Hall, and he knew the perfect one.

Page break

Yao sighed as he watched Yong Soo practicing his skills. He knew his younger brother would leave their land soon, but wasn't sure how to protect him. Kiku planned on going with Yong Soo and joining a guild, and maybe Yao would follow with Ling. But he didn't have to worry about that yet.

Page break

Ivan led Torris and Felkis through the snow of the Shiverpeaks. In his arms he cradled Ravis, a small baby. The four were the only survivors of the attack on their village by the Char, and were heading to Cantha. He paused as he noticed a body lying in the snow, blood pouring from a gash on his head.

"Well, this got more complicated," he grumbled, shifting Ravis in his arms.

Page break

The players are all set, and in motion to meet up. Some will reach Cantha before the others, but all are pulled there by the strings of fate. But not all of them knew what they were in for.

**Page break**

**Shay: Please review! Next chapter picks things up! Alright, now for the fun…**

**Pairings: EngxAme FranxPruss GerxIta RussxChin KoreaxCanada DenxNor SunxFin LithxPol SeaxLat TurxEgypt JapxGree RomexGermania HonxIce **

**That's it for now.**


End file.
